An organization that performs software development can use software configuration management (SCM) to track and control changes in a software project during the software development process. SCM can identify the functional and physical attributes of the software components (e.g., source code files) for the software project at various points in time. SCM can also manage changes to identified attributes of the software components in order to maintain integrity and traceability for the software project throughout the entire software development process.
A SCM system can include revision control. Revision control can track and manage changes to software components. A SCM system that includes revision control can manage software component changes in an environment where the software development is by a team of developers where each member of the team can access and share each software component.